Last Operation
by Racelett
Summary: In the midst of the last war, Law is ready to to open his final "room". A declaration to friendship. [Character death; Rated T to be on the safe side.; excuse my crappy English.]


_This story is a gift(?) to sadechos on tumblr. Because she gave me the idea._

**SPOILER SO FAR AS THE MANGA GOES!.**  
**You have been warned.!**

* * *

The image before his eyes blurred. He knew that this was his end. Short before his goal his death had decided to kick in. Well fan_fucking_tastic.

"LUFFYYYYY!" the scream echoed through the battlefield.  
What? Luffy?  
Where was he? Not a minute ago, the Strawhat had been by his side, tackling the enemy down with his ridiculous Gum-Powers. So why did they scream after him now?  
_Concentrate Law_, told him his inner voice, _concentrate!_  
He tried to focus.  
He was in the middle of the battlefield.  
Bombs were exploding around them, different elements and other strange things bouncing around - it depended which Devil Fruit users where in his reach.  
It was loud and screams were heard from every corner.  
Why had he heard Luffys name so clear through it?

He tried to get a his eyes to do a better work. The blurs faded a bit but stayed none the less. At least he could make out his surroundings a bit better.  
Fire.  
Fire and Smoke were dancing on the carved ground.  
Nothing was in place.  
People, soldiers, enemies, friends, nakama - everything mixed together on the field, fighting, screaming, dying.  
But where the heck was the rubber man?!  
"LUFFY NOOO!"

Again! The voice became clearer. His eyes tried to make out the spot where it came from.  
Then, after some eternal seconds he saw him. But why the panic?  
Luffy was still standing, his eyes were open, everything was al-  
Only then he recognized the huge metal rod piercing though Luffys chest and trashed into the ground.  
Luffy wasn't standing on his own.  
He was literally _pinned_ to the place.  
The image before Law was totally unrealistic for him – the kind of shock where it's so ridiculous you can't even give it a second thought. He tried to grab his senses together, wobbling on unsteady feet to the rubber man. How long was the distance? Five meters? Maybe seven? It seemed short, but conquering it seemed like his hardest task he had been given in his life.  
The bombs exploded around him, throwing him off-balance multiple times.  
_I won't reach him in time_ he thought. _I'll come too late._  
A bomb exploded right before him, blinding his eyes, throwing him violently off his feet.  
That was it.  
He had no strength to get up again.  
His body was numb to the point that he asked himself if he ever even had a body in the first place.  
How _**good**_ would it be to just close your eyes, forget everything…

_Wake up, Law. FOCUS!_  
His eyes snapped open. It wasn't over. Not as long as he was called the best doctor on the Grand Line and still alive.  
He mobilized his last resources, his last will scrambled together and moved. Step after step. Steady now. _You're gonna make it. You're not gonna let him die here._  
_Not here._  
_And not today._  
He didn't know how but he reached Luffy. His fists were clenched around the rod in his chest. His teeth gritted. First it looked like the boy wasn't moving - but then he recognized tiny movements, the clenching of muscles.  
_The boy actually tried to pull himself of the rod through the higher end._  
He must have sensed the futility in it, because his head turned to Law.  
He looked horrible. Dirt, Tears and Blood staining his face, well okay, but his **eyes **seemed to radiate with horror.  
"Traffy… I… I can't move this… out… my nakama… they need me… I… _gotta get off that thing… _**_but I can't… TRAFFY…!_**" The desperation was like fire in his eyes, watered by the tears that were streaming down his face.

"Luffy…" he breathed out. His hand reached out, grabbed the shoulder of the rubber boy. He needed him to keep his balance.  
"Luffy… do you remember… when we were in Dressrosa… what **Doflamingo** said bout my ability…?" He _NEEDED_ him to remember. He wouldn't be able to explain now. And time was running him out of his hands, as well as opportunities.  
He knew what he had to do.  
He was dying.  
But Luffy wasn't allowed to.  
There was only one possibility, to give Luffy a chance to survive and _WIN this fucking war.  
And if there is something FUCKING certain, than the fact, that no-one will be able beside him._

He had made his decision.

"Traffy.. _I don't know… HELP ME _**_PLEASE_**_!_" Luffy was beyond good and bad. His rage and helplessness showed in his face, in his movements.  
Somehow the thought came to Law that the Rod was made out of kairouseki. That would explain a lot.  
But hell, he wouldn't even let _that_ come in his way.  
And fuck explaining.  
Maybe it was better, Luffy didn't knew, what he wanted to do next.  
Because he knew Luffy. The rubber man would tell him to forget this plan and that he wouldn't let Law die and all that. He had promised he wouldn't let Law die back in Dressrosa and he was one to keep his promise.

The memory made Law smile. It was because he knew how Luffy would be reacting, that he could do this. He never had an interest in this eternal life thing - he knew it_** existed**_, but he would never give his life for it.  
The rubber boy had changed all that.  
Now here he was, willing to die for that boy. _Give him eternal life_, so Luffy could carry on the **_dream of this world_**.  
How had this little monkey succeeded in turning his life and thoughts that much upside down? He would never understand.

But Law knew that he himself trusted him, trusted him with his life.

His stamina was enough. It was time for his last operation.  
Only one thing was on his heart he needed to let the Strawhat know.

"Luffy… I'm glad… I became your nakama…"

"_Traffy… what are you…_"

"_I'm sorry… _**_Room._**_"_

"**TRAFFY, WHAT-**"

"**_AGELESS SURGERY._**"

_The howling of the bombs faded. _

_The world wrapped him up in darkness._

_But his lips formed a smile - a truly satisfied and happy smile…_

* * *

_No need for anything.  
Free Kleenex for everyone *throws around*._

_Raceletto _


End file.
